


A Blessing And A Curse

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: Requests from my friends! [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, No Dialogue, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, ooc? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: I know nothing about Vampire Diaries, but my friend requested this, so here!
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Series: Requests from my friends! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Blessing And A Curse

Memories are painful.

Enzo remembers how he used to cradle her in his arms, and how nothing else could stop them.

Despite the horrible situation they were in, he knew, that they would always be together again.

He was no naive.

Memories bring pain and joy for wonderful times. Times that should have been cherished more.

He misses them. He misses her.

Misses the way they would just sit and talk about nothing, laughing and giggling.

Misses the way she'd kiss him, reminding him how amazing and beautiful she was.

He misses it. He misses it all.

Every night, when trying to drift into sleep, he remembers, me misses. He recalls of her.

Maybe sometimes even cry. All he wanted to do was reach out his arms, and hold her again.

Sometimes he forgets what she looks like, because he's too busy having heart wrenching memories.

  
Damn, what was her name again?


End file.
